


My Mammon, My Hero

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo with the assist, Blood and Violence, Bravado, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Violence, display of power, mammon as a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: Behind her, Mammon snarled, “NO!” He had never been so openly defiant before, “They hurt her! They tried to take her away from me!” His voice was distorted with his rage. There was something ancient and powerful there now, like the sound of Judas's thirty pieces of silver clinking into his palm; no longer that street-wise accent she was used to, “They tried to ripmyheart from me Lucifer. I WILL MAKE THEM PAY IN KIND!” The crunch of bone let her know how serious he was.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 847





	My Mammon, My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon is a goofy cinnamon bun. But he's also the second-born; one of the most powerful demons for a reason.
> 
> Aka me seeing if I can write something other than smut??

They had gotten into a fight that morning. They never really fought, just the occasional bickering when Mammon would put his foot into his mouth one too many times. But today, they had actually **fought**. The yelling could be heard down the hall and the rest of the inhabitants of the House of Lamentation were too bewildered to step in. She had stormed past everyone in the dining hall with a look of rage coloring her pretty face that gave Satan a run for his money, the demon in question was one she practically snarled at while “asking” him to walk her to school. Satan was worried about what would happen if he said no, so he nodded and grabbed his books, wide eyed as he ran after her. 

A few minutes later, Mammon had appeared in the dining hall, the look on his face something between anger and regret. Asmo had been the first one to open his mouth, because that was just what Mammon needed at the moment, “Stupid! What did you do to her? I’ve never seen such a pretty face so angry,” He was sure the look of worry on Asmo’s face was reserved solely for her. 

“Mammon just blew whatever he had with the exchange student, hashtag too dumb for love, hashtag Dumbass and Juliet, hashtag forever alone,” Levi was nice enough to dictate his demon-tweet before he posted it.

“Damnit shut up! Both of you!” He ran his fingers through his hair, he knew he had fucked up, he didn’t need anyone else to remind him. 

“Mammon, I’m not going to ask what you did, because I am completely sure it was stupid,” Lucifer said, looking utterly disinterested, “But she was very angry, you need to apologize,” The way his older brother was looking at him now, with those piercing red eyes, he could read the unspoken threat in the air. He should apologize before someone swooped in and took her attention for themself, someone like him.

The white-haired demon just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly in reply, feeling his nails digging into his palms so deep that they were in danger of drawing blood. He didn’t need to stand here and continue taking this, so he grabbed his bag and left for RAD. 

The rest of the day was agony. She wouldn’t even look at him. He deserved it, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when she turned and ran in the other direction when he was coming. Everyone else had started to notice too and the whispers from the other demons were filling the air around him. He was always beside her; he always had his arm on her shoulder, chatting to her about his latest money-making scheme and basking in the way she smiled at him. But today it was a still bewildered looking Satan running after her; the usual smile on her face was gone, replaced with a scowl that had other students giving her a wide berth.

By the time the day was over, Mammon was ready to pull his hair out. He couldn’t believe that he had gone this whole time without kissing her once! They hadn’t shared a single word, a single glance between them since they had been shouting at each other that that morning. At least Satan was with her, so he knew she was safe. As soon as classes had ended, he had beelined home, shut himself into his room and tried to think of how he would fix this. Nothing was coming to mind though. Well, nothing good at least. 

Swallowing his pride, Mammon took a deep breath and walked down the hall, stopping short at Asmo’s bedroom door. Was he really going to do this? Yes, yes, he was. He would do anything for her. 

For her, the day had been just as miserable. She couldn’t stop scowling at everyone and everything. That damned demon! Her chest ached, not being beside him, but she refused to forgive him until he apologized. Actually apologized. Satan had stuck with her for the day, and she thanked him for it. She knew very well that she was never truly safe unless one of the brothers was with her, and she knew out of all the brothers the one most likely to not ask questions she didn’t want to answer right now. By the time classes were over, she still wasn’t ready to head back to the House of Lamentation, and when she told Satan as much, he nodded with understanding. 

His suggestion was to head to one of the quieter classrooms and get some of their homework out of the way, and she nodded at the idea. Usually, Sundays were reserved for her and Satan to drink coffee and run through their schoolwork, but that would work well to get her mind off this morning. They had been walking down the stone steps when Satan got a call on his D.D.D, reminding him of some event that he had agreed to show up to. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring her with him as it was very likely that she would die. She had smiled weakly at him, “It’s fine Satan, I’ll just send a message in chat to see if someone else can come hang out with me"

“Are you sure? I’ll cancel if I need to,” His brows had knitted in worry.

“Nah, it’s alright. You told them you’d go long before these shenanigans. I’m sure someone is still hanging around the school and can fill in. I’ll be fine,” She shooed him away, pulling her own D.D.D out to send a message asking for some company. Satan nodded, watching her disappear into the classroom and turned and left. Surely one of his other brothers would be there shortly; none of them ever passed up the chance to hang out with her after all. 

The message never actually sent though. Even in the Devildom, basement service could be spotty at best and she didn’t check her D.D.D again, or she would have seen the never-ending loop of the circle over her message signifying that it was still trying to send. Instead she dug her History of Devildom out of her bag and shoved her nose into the book, a notebook beside it as she wrote out notes for future reference. When the door to the classroom opened a few minutes later, she honestly expected Asmodeous to be the one that walked in, so the look of surprise was clearly visible when she looked up and saw two other demons standing there instead. 

She had seen them in the hallways before, one with black hair and the other blonde, they always leaned against the stone walls and made eyes at her when she walked past, and Mammon always glared back from over his shoulder, daring them to do something stupid. They were on one of the sports teams, Lacrosse, if she was looking at the Letterman jackets right. She scowled at them, but she was sure that it didn’t have the affect that she was looking for. They were circling her now, “Well, what do we have here?” One of them asked the other.

“It’s the cute little human exchange student,” The other one answered. They were still circling her, she was clutching her fountain pen tightly, but otherwise remained seated and defiant. 

“Where’s your guard-dog human?” She clenched her jaw at the question. Why wouldn’t they just leave her alone?

“She smells good,” The one with black hair had gotten closer to her, smelling her hair.

“I bet she tastes good too,” The blonde answered. Great, because her day just couldn’t get any worse. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. She knew damn well she couldn’t beat a demon in a fight, let alone two of them; but her dad had always taught her to defend herself. A demon had caught her off guard once already and she had paid the price with her life. She had vowed to herself that it would never happen that way again. 

The one with the black hair was too close, and she narrowed her eyes when he thought it was alright to lay his arm around her shoulder the way Mammon always did, “Don’t touch me!” She snapped, chest puffed out and chin high, she was defiant and angry now, it helped to replace her fear. 

“What was that?” The one closest asked, his tone had darkened considerably, like he couldn’t believe that some fragile human girl had the gall to tell him what to do. His arm slipped off, but he still had his hand on her shoulder, digging his nails in now. The blonde was moving again, coming to stand on the other side of her. It was now or never. 

“I said don’t fuckin’ touch me!” She snarled, grabbed his hand and slammed it onto the table. In the same fluid motion, she swung her other hand around and stabbed her pen so hard through his palm that it pinned his hand to the table. His scream was a mixture of shock and pain, and the blonde at her other shoulder was shocked enough that when he threw a punch at her, she managed to dodge the worst of it; only getting a thin scratch on her cheekbone from his thumb nail. While the blonde was still swinging at air, she shoved her chair back hard enough to hit them both and slid under the desk. As soon as she was on the other side of the heavy wood, she launched herself into a sprint and burst out of the classroom. Running up the stairs, she could hear the two idiot demons regaining their bearings, and the sound of their footsteps were getting closer.

She couldn’t actually win this, and the chances that she was going to get away was quickly growing slimmer as the seconds passed. Running down the empty hall, her mind **screamed** for the first person she could think of. Were her last words to Mammon really going to be that fight they had this morning? She burst through the front door of RAD, lungs burning now as she took off down the street. Mammon, help. MAMMON! HELP!

In Asmo’s room, Mammon had sat down on the corner of his younger brother’s ultra-plush bed, cheeks utterly crimson with embarrassment as he asked for Asmo’s help on how to make it up to his beloved human. How did he go about saying sorry? What did he need to buy her? What was the tallest building he could throw himself off of if she didn’t love him anymore? Mammon was being fantastically dramatic even by his brother’s standards, but Asmo was totally there for his brother’s romantic plight. Now if only he could get the moron to give him a few more details! He had always wondered what her skin tasted like.

Mammon was going to retort that it would be the coldest day in hell before he told his younger brother anything about his human’s sexual proclivities, but suddenly his head felt like it was splitting open. Grabbing his head, he yelped and fell off of the bed.

“Mammon?” Asmo actually looked worried. 

“Someone is tryin’ to hurt my girl!” It had been her voice shouting in his mind, bouncing around every last crevasse in his brain and dripping in fear. Someone was scaring her; someone was trying to hurt her. He ripped out of the house with Asmo hot on his heels.

“What? Mammon!” 

This was it; she was going to die here for keeps this time. At least everyone would know she went down fighting. She hadn’t just laid down and taken it. Her dad would have been proud that way. Her muscles were screaming as she ran, she wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. In front of her, lightening seemed to strike but she kept running, and suddenly she noticed that lightening was running towards her.

There he was, in all of his demonic glory. Spiral horns poking out from his snowy hair, the gold spiked adornments on his leather clothing clinked with his movements and glinted in the light. His blue eyes were tinged red with rage though, and his fangs were bared like he was going to rip someone’s throat out. The aura around him was heavy, angry, suffocating as he ran past. He spared her a single glance because he could smell her blood, a tinge of iron under all her fear; overpowering the sweet fruity scent that normally clung to her. That just served to anger him further, “Mammon?” She turned her head to look at him as he ran past her. She had never seen him legitimately angry before.

Before she could stop and turn to see what he was going to do, Asmo caught her and she was surprised to see that he was in his demon form too. He spun her around, pressing her head into the crook of his neck so she was facing away from whatever Mammon was about to do, “Don’t look!” His tone was as cheery as always, but there was an edge to him too. Behind her, she heard screams.

Mammon was always such a goofball when he walked the hallways of RAD, smiling and cracking jokes and getting into trouble everywhere he went. A slacker, a scumbag, the butt of his brother’s jokes. That’s what everyone always saw him as, and so that’s what he always gave them. But it was a deadly mistake to forget that he was still the second born. Everyone forgot that. Everyone forgot that his power could rival Lucifer’s when he was provoked, and oh how they had provoked him. 

He couldn’t believe this. They had frightened her. They had caused her to bleed. Who did they think they were? HOW DARE THEY! How dare they attack her!? His human! That was his girl! His most precious possession, and they had tried to get in the way of that, they had tried to take her away from him. They had tried to take his heart from him. He would erase them from existence for this! Mammon flexed his hands, a whirlwind of teeth and claws, a storm of power and rage and bitter hate when he came down on them, claws sinking into them, ripping them apart. 

They screamed so loud it bounced down the street and made the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end, she could hear their blood splatter against the stones in between the deeply inhuman sounds they made and suddenly she was very glad that Asmo had stopped her from looking. It couldn’t have been more than five seconds later when she heard the powerful baritone of Lucifer’s commanding voice, “MAMMON, THAT IS ENOUGH!” She looked up to find Lucifer standing there, in all his demonic beauty, and behind him, Barbatos, and one especially perturbed looking Diavolo. 

Behind her, Mammon snarled, “NO!” He had never been so openly defiant before, “They hurt her! They tried to take her away from me!” His voice was distorted with his rage. There was something ancient and powerful there now, like the sound of Judas's thirty pieces of silver clinking into his palm; no longer that street-wise accent she was used to, “They tried to rip **my** heart from me Lucifer. I WILL MAKE THEM PAY IN KIND!” The crunch of bone let her know how serious he was. It took both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo to restrain Mammon, who was still snarling like an animal trying to protect his territory. 

“They’re not dead,” Barbatos forever calm voice broke through the chaos, “Although I do believe they wish they were,” Demons were amazingly resilient, even the lower-class ones. If they had taken but two seconds longer to get there, Mammon would have killed them both. Even as it stood, they would never truly heal from this vicious attack. 

Adrenaline waning, she had started to practically deflate in Asmo’s arms. Tears had begun to gather at the corner of her eyes, she had come so close to dying again; now that she was safe her bravado had left her, “Mammon,” She whimpered his name, and it was like the flip of a switch. He stopped struggling, head snapping in her direction. He had lost control, was she scared of him now? Mammon wanted to thank Asmo for making sure she hadn’t seen what he had just done.

Pulling away from Lucifer and Lord Diavolo he slowly made his way up to her from behind, carefully like he was approaching a scared animal. The white haired demon whispered her name, reaching out and gently touching her shoulder. She flinched for a second and Mammon frowned, looking away, blue eyes downcast. He looked so sad at that moment when she finally turned to survey him, trying not to look at the scene behind him. Barbatos had started cleaning up but there was still the metallic tinge of blood in the air. The near black ichor of demon blood was still dripping from his fingers. But she tossed her arms around him anyway, burying her face in his chest, “My Mammon….my hero,” Her voice was small and watery, and she sniffled, trying to blink back tears.

“Always, I’m your first man after all! Can't let anyone else try and move in on The Great Mammon’s territory,” He was blushing as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, “I’m sorry about this morning,” His wings fluttered, wrapping themselves around her waist.

She laughed, a soft, forced sound, “I can't even remember what we were fighting about,”

From near them Lucifer cleared his throat, “Mammon, take her home, we will talk about this later,” For once, Mammon didn’t argue.

“Yeah. Alright,” He took her hand, leading her towards home and making sure to skirt the scene around them. Mammon was probably going to be in so much trouble later, but he didn’t care. He would do it again in a heartbeat. Looking down at where she had entwined her fingers with his bloodied ones, he knew he would do anything for her. He could understand now how his sister was so willing to throw away her grace for love. He would kill for her. He would die for her. Mammon would tear the realms apart with his bare hands for her. Maybe that was why Lord Diavolo looked so unsettled, he saw it in the way Mammon looked at her. 

She was his _everything._


End file.
